


Oro y plata

by JeanBouquet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greg tiene un físico de infarto, Molly moja bragas, cafe con churro, felacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBouquet/pseuds/JeanBouquet
Summary: Molly tiene que ir a revisar un caso a casa de Greg... con erotico resultado





	Oro y plata

Molly no podía creer que al fin estaba logrando su sueño: poner el pie en el piso de divorciado de Greg. Cuando aquella mañana el detective inspector más cotizado de la comisaría de Scotland Yard le había propuesto revisar el caso del “Asesino Silente” (llamado así por John en uno de sus muchos comentarios tan imaginativos), el corazón había saltado de su pecho y las piernas habían empezado a temblarle.

Solo estarían ellos dos en el piso, ya que Greg quería evitar a toda costa que Sherlock y John lo dejaran en ridículo una vez más y, para ello, confiaba en que él y su más cercana colaboradora hallaran algo que el intelecto extraordinario del detective hubiera pasado por alto. Esos dos compañeros de piso, aunque buenos amigos, eran una espina clavada en lo más profundo del orgullo de Greg. Caso tras caso demostraban la superioridad intelectual de uno y la calidad humana del otro y esto pasaba factura al detective inspector Lestrade aunque él nunca dejaba ver su tristeza y pesimismo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Detestaba llamarlo así, pero debido al protocolo no tenía otra opción. Para ella siempre sería, en la intimidad, su querido Greg. Su amado Greg. Desde hacía mucho tiempo su interés había cambiado de la indiferencia de un genio a la calidez de una persona normal, justo lo que ella necesitaba en su vida en ese preciso momento.

  
El olor a café recién hecho la envolvió nada más abrir el portal; sabiendo todo el trabajo que debían realizar, no era de extrañar que Greg hubiera hecho café poco antes de llegar ella, así que el aroma, que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, inundaba todo el rellano. La voz de Greg había respondido con un tono más amable de lo habitual por el telefonillo, y ella notó su sonrojo al pensar si él estaría igual de nervioso. Escalón tras escalón, sus pasos la condujeron al primer piso, donde el olor a café era más intenso. No le dio tiempo a realizar los movimientos típicos para colocarse la ropa o retocarse el pelo, la puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente y notó cómo el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Greg la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, aunque ésta no podía ocultar el cansancio propio de un hombre agobiado por la responsabilidad de su cargo. El cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre-¿perdón, cuerpo desnudo?- Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que Greg se hallaba totalmente carente de ropa. Un gran torso bronceado y trabajado, rematado con bello en las zonas que ella pensaba eran las más atractivas se erguía majestuoso entre la puerta y la entrada a la estancia principal. El pelo plateado de Greg contrastaba con la desnudez de su piel, blanco y dorado, plata y oro, tal como ella lo había imaginado noche tras noche en la soledad de su cama.   
Una calidez húmeda empezó a filtrarse entre sus piernas antes incluso de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Greg la tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído una frase que acabó por derrumbar su autocontrol. Con gran fuerza asió el pene de Greg entre sus manos y se arrodilló en el umbral de la puerta. Tuvo que poner sus dos manos para cubrir toda su longitud y aun así le hubiera faltado una tercera mano para tapar su glande, el cual era enorme, seco al tacto pero satinado por la tensión de la piel, la cual parecía tan fina que podría haberla rasgado al más ligero roce de sus labios… Mientras se la introducía en la boca notó una pequeña gota de líquido seminal endulzando su lengua, y pensó que quizá no era lo suficientemente buena haciéndolo, que Greg habría estado con muchas mujeres antes que su esposa y que no podría darle el placer que se merecía después de haber sido tratado tan mal por todas ellas… Un gemido de placer de Greg resonó por las escaleras y se mezcló con el olor a café. Ambos se unieron en su mente para formar un recuerdo que perduraría durante toda su vida. Nunca más podría beber una taza sin esbozar una sonrisa, nunca más podría saborear un pene sin pensar en aquel rellano con aroma exótico…

-¿Estás bien?- La voz del detective inspector la sacó de su ensueño.   
-Sí, claro. Lo siento, el trayecto en metro ha sido de lo más cansado.   
-No te preocupes, he hecho café.- Con un gesto comedido Greg la invitó a pasar.  
-Bueno, ¿así que este es tu piso?

  
¿FIN?


End file.
